¿porque? Sencillo: Era idiota
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿Que si la amaba después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar? ¿Que por qué rayos no robaba el Siguiente Ferrari que se le atravesase por Enfrente Y Ponia unos Cuantos continentes Entre Ella y el? Era masoquista Lo sabia, Pero no Hasta qué punto, ¿Porque demonios seguia alli? ¿porque demonios seguia intentadolo? Vale, Sencillo, Porquela Amaba, Sin importar lo mal que ella le tratase


**Hola, Este es mi primer relato sobre lo que debería de ser la Season 4 de The vampire diaries, No Habia querido escribir sobre ello porque….bueno, porque para ser sincera aun estoy Inmensamente Cabreada —O como decimos en mi país, Arrecha— con Elena, Y no sportaba la idea de Damon Apoyandola cuando ella le había hecho semejante Burrada.**

**Pero, Salio y Salio, ¿que puedo hacer?**

**Aca Va, Espero Les guste.**

**Y espero Su comentario.**

**Disclaimer: **TVD no me pertenece, ¿Cómo mierda creen que de mi Cabeza Podría Salir tal Perfección como Damon Salvatore?

**Sencillo.**

Se recostó Al grueso muro de ladrillos de la mansión Salvatore y dejo escapar el aliento que quedaba en sus pulmones, Su Salvaje y Desordenadamente perfecto cabello negro caía por su frente, acomodo sus manos en el fondo de sus Negros y gastados pantalones.

_A veces se preguntaba en realidad que rayos hacia allí._

Miro al cielo, Nublado, La nieve caía a montones por toda la extensión del Terreno y a juzgar por su densidad era predecible que Mystic Falls estuviese también Helando. Teniendo en cuenta que él no podía sentir Frio nunca más, era increíble que aun pudiese sentir los pequeños copos posándose en la pálida y cremosa piel que sus ropas dejaban descubierto, Intento concentrarse en aquel blanco grisáceo, Intento que el Gris Hielo e intenso de sus ojos se comunicaran con El Plomo natural de las nubes Nevadas.

Intento que alguien o algo le diese una razón de Seguir allí, De seguir luchando, Para no rendirse, para no robar el primer Ferrari, Lamborghini o Auto extremadamente costoso que se le atravesase y salir corriendo de allí, para no apagar el interruptor, para no rendirse en sí mismo, para no ser el mismo cretino que le encantaba ser.

Pero el cielo no dijo nada a sus ojos, No mostro nada, solo se mantuvo tan impasible y Tranquilo como de costumbre en ese frio invierno, quiso maldecir, y murmurar un "Gracias por la ayuda"

Sin embargo sabría que de ninguna manera la ayuda vendría. Al menos no del lugar de donde la estaba pidiendo.

_Allí Arriba no había absolutamente nada para él._

Apretó los puños contra la rustica tela de sus jeans, Vale, al principio había sido caprichoso, Se había considerado demasiado perfecto y hermoso como para ser un vampiro mojigato y santurrón, y no le malentiendan aun lo era, irresistible y todo el paquete, siendo humano jamás había apoyado a su padre, jamás había sido el hombre que él quería que fuese, un estudioso que dejo la universidad, un Soldado que abandono la reserva. ¿Que se podía esperar de él? Sin embargo siendo vampiro, como le convenía, quiso ser un vampiro completo, sin límites, sin regimientos, sin nada, solo él y toda la sangre que las bellas jóvenes pudiesen ofrecerle, la cual, sin entrar en detalles, debido a su sexy e increíble físico era mucha.

Jamás había valido la pena cuestionarse por nadie, bueno, en teoría, no había dejado a nadie vivir lo suficiente como para que le permitiese decir que valía la pena.

Él no Fue, era ni será en absoluto un Maldito Santo de Caridad, pero ¡rayos! La vida no había sido precisamente Cariñosa con él, No tenía que ser perfecta, pero tampoco tenía que haberse centrado en arruinarle la existencia, Una cosa llevo a la otra, y su Desenfreno que en un principio había sido por mero capricho se convirtió en una venganza.

_¿Qué la vida quiere Joderme? Bien, déjale que lo haga, y yo simplemente matare a todo ser humano inocente que se me cruce por los colmillos, Veremos quién Gana._

Era Sencillo, era teatral, Era Dramático, Bonito y era su propia idea, y a Damon le funcionaba.

Le funcionaba porque Su padre lo había ignorado, Katherine había Devorado su corazón para luego vomitárselo en la cara y Stefan , bueno, Stefan solo había sido tan….El, siempre tan él, demostrándole —Algo fallidamente— Que si había maneras de no lastimar inocentes.

La vida — Y Katherine— habían Sido muy Perras con él, Así que él podía Permitirse ser un completo Imbécil con la vida y con la Vampira.

_Lo que quiero, Cuando lo quiero, donde lo quiero._

Sencillo.

Pero luego había conocido a Elena.

Y ya no fue tan sencillo.

Lo que comenzó como un capricho de mira-hermano-como-te-quito-a-tu-novia. Duro mucho tiempo, y el tiempo te otorga conocimientos, el tiempo te otorga recuerdos, y eso a lado de la maravillosa mujer que resulto ser la hermosa Petrova Era como Haber tratado de Desarmar una bomba con diez cables rojos.

En resumen, le había explotado en la cara.

Las risas por los momentos cursis que su hermano le dedicaba se convirtieron en Molestas muecas dantescas, los abrazos y besos, le causaban envidia, quería lo que su hermano tenia, lo deseaba, ¿Por qué? Fácil, Porque Stefan lo tenía. Stefan siempre el niño bueno, Stefan siempre el que obtenía todo.

Y, por encima de todo, Porque si Stefan lo tenía, Damon Lo Deseaba.

Esa había sido la razón principal, hasta que un día, caminado por la mansión a Sus Espaldas con un Relojitoso invento Brújula caza vampiro creado por el lunático de Gilbert se encontró con Elena y tuvo una pequeña confusión mental.

Bueno, no una confusión, En realidad, no sabía explicarlo detalladamente, solo recordaba que En un instante Tenia la brújula en sus manos y se regocijaba porque Stefan no, y al siguiente estaba sentado en el sofá mirando el Fuego en la chimenea como un Completo Idiota y más resaltante aun SIN la brújula. Realmente no sabía que había pasado, pero recordaba vagamente…

—_¿y que te hace pensar que te la daré?—_

—_Te importo Damon—_

Eso era suficiente, No, lo le importaba, la Amaba.

¡Mierda! La amaba.

El descubrimiento actuó como un bate golpeándole de lleno en la cara. ¿En qué maldito momento se lo permitió?

_La pregunta del millón de Dólares._

Ahora no simplemente la quería porque Stefan la tenía, La quería porque la amaba, la quería porque hasta la más retorcida parte de su persona soñaba con abrazarla y escucharla reír cada maldito día de la eternidad.

Otra pregunta ya que estamos en este descubrimiento Filosófico ¿el amor te hace idiota o eres idiota por enamorarte?

No importa mucho como fuese, El caso: él era un idiota, punto.

Ahora tenía a Esa maldita no-tan-humana ahora metida en la cabeza a pesar de que esta le hubiese rechazado de todas la maneras humanas y sobrenaturalmente posibles, sentía empatía por Katherine, al menos ella había sido rápida y Eficaz, Elena Lo rechazaba y al día siguiente le decía que lo necesitaba para vivir.

_¿Qué mierda se suponía que el hiciese con eso? ¿Bipolaridad? Ja! Eso sonaba a eufemismo._

Entonces ¿Cómo era que no se cansaba? ¿Cómo era que la necesitaba tanto? ¿Cómo era que simplemente no la mandaba a la mierda?.

Agudizo su oído, Dentro, Elena luchaba contra la sed de sangre que acuciaba su cuerpo, Stefan la disuadía de beber sangre animal, y Elena aceptaba gustosa, Damon soltó un bufido y una sonrisa lobuna invadió sus labios color rosa viejo.

Claro que aceptaba gustosa, así como también aceptaba más gustosa las bolsas d positivo que el pasaba por debajo de la puerta.

Debo acostumbrarme—

Si comienzas ahora Sera más fácil — El susurro sonaba suplicante.

Stefan no quiero matar a nadie, y si necesito sangre de una bolsa para no lanzarme a la garganta de la primera persona con pulso que vea—Su voz sonaba decidida— Entonces Trae más bolsas.

_¡Bang! _

_Strike Tres Brother._

_Esa era su chica._

¿Porque se quedaba? ¿Por qué soportaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no se rendía?.

—¿Stefan?—

—¿Si cariño?—El aludido respondió entre dientes.

—Dile a Damon que quiero Verlo.—

Por eso, Por eso se quedaba, Porque ella lo necesitaba, al menos por ahora, era un maldito imbécil, un idiota, un cretino un asesino y un hermoso e irresistible masoquista.

La amaba, y para su pesar —O no tanto— No había nada en el mundo que ella, El, o alguien pudiese hacer para cambiar tal Hecho. ¿Qué si sabía que ella lo mandaría a la china en la próxima metida de pata que provocase? Por supuesto, pero Intenta explicarle eso a su corazón.

Y si ella, al final preguntaba ¿Por qué te quedaste? La respuesta seria sencilla, Porque tú me lo pediste.

Ella era una chica especial.

Una chica muy Especial.

**Fin**

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_


End file.
